A Little Bit of Family goes a Long Way
by LittleBabyBumbleBee
Summary: Feeling like your all alone in the world then finding out you have a twin brother would be amazing well not if his been you enemy for the past 6 years. And is leaving you whole life behind to start a new one with your brother all fun and games especially if you develop a crush on his best friend well Draco is about to find out.
1. look into their lives

**Hello this is my first story I hope you like it please review ad sorry for any mistakes that I made **

**Summery: Felling like your all alone in the world then finding out you have a twin brother would be amazing well not if his been you enemy for the past 6 years. And is leaving you whole life behind to start a new one with your brother all fun and games especially if you develop a crush on his best friend well Draco is about to find out.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do and will never own Harry Potter that right goes to the amazing Jk Rowling.**

* * *

A boy of 16 sat in the corner of the cell his platinum blonde hair fell to just above his eyebrows. This boy was known as the Slytherin prince or the amazing bouncing ferret as the Gryffindors like to call him. But now hear he sat in a cold freezing dungeons of his childhood home Malfoy Manor. How the kids at school would mock him for how he looked paler than usual but covered in cuts and bruises. He would never think of looking like this in-front of his peers and teachers but ironically this is how he spends most of his holidays; being beaten by his father for not exceeding his expectations of a Malfoy and being made to go to parities were he was forced to hang out with his so called 'friends'. That had been his life for 16 years hated by his Father and not even given a second look by his Mother, Unless of course if she fussed over what he was wearing to another on of her balls. Yes this was the sad and lonely life of Draco Malfoy.

Miles away from that terrible house another boy of 16 with black messy hair emerald green eyes with round glasses and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead sat round a large table surrounded by his friends. He was once again alone in the world no parents, he never got to meet them and now his godfather who he looked up yo like a father was murdered by his own cousin he couldn't take it he never wanted this he'd really risked his life and others countless times.

But got nothing in return the Weasleys were like a family and he knew that he was always welcome but he felt as something was missing he'd never really felt like it before being placed with his uncle and aunt who never wanted him and a cousin who bullied him then finding out your a wizard and an evil man is out to kill you being bullied at school by the Slytherins and trying to stay alive was a lot to handle but something inside him made him feel like he was missing something more than his parents and godfather but what what it he had friends so not that fame, yep, even thou it was unwanted and money all he could think of but still the feeling was there.

" Harry" he heard from across the the table he looked round to see it came from one of his best mate Hermione " are you alright" she asked her chocolate brown eyes stared into his.

"fine" he lied tipping his head back onto the table and staring into space.

Hermione got up and walked round he able to were he was sitting and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Harry James Potter" she half shouted

"That is me" Harry butted in trying to lighten the mood

"this is no time for jokes" she scowled and walked away while Ron shrugged and followed the angry witch.

" Harry pleases tell us whats wrong" Ginny whispered into his ear.

" its nothing Gin don't worry" He told his girlfriend " I just miss him that's all"

" we all do" she conferred him " come on we better get to sleep before we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow"

" yeah Professor Dumbledore said he wanted to see me I wounder what that's about"

" who nose" she giggled as he tickled her sides as the walked upstairs.

"There you two are you do know we are going back to school tomorrow have you guys even packed" asked her friends

" 'mione calm down everything is sorted" Ginny rolled her eyes at her almost sister.

"sorry im just really excited to go back" she apologized.

" why I mean its only school" Ron carelessly said.

"ONLY SCHOOL" Hermione shouted throughout the house "RONALD SHOW SOME RESPECT IF YOU DONT DO WELL IN SCHOOL HW WILL YOU EVER SUCCSED IN GETTIN A GOOD JOB" She huffed and walked out " im going to bed" she said her voice down to normal level.

"What did I do" Ron asked

Harry laughed at his friends misfortune " just go to bed mate she be fine in the mourning" he told him knowing Hermione will be to busy geeing ready to remember "Night Ginny"

"Night Harry night Ron" she called out

* * *

"Night " Ron said back.

Footsteps echoed through the dungeons " I hope you have learnt your lesson" Lucius Malfoy scowled down at his son

"Yes father" the young Malfoy replied looking down at the floor

" now remember tomorrow you go back to Hogwarts as normal and in the Christendom holiday your will come back here where the dark Lord will give you a mission to see if you are worthy of being a death eater and I expect you to fulfill it, now get out of my sight"

Draco nodded and left the cell and walked straight up to his room where a house elf was waiting for him.

"Trixie what are you doing here?" Draco asked

" Trixie is here to heal mater Draco" the little house elf with a dirty pillow case around her told him while cleaning his wounds frowning every time he winced from the pain.

"master needs to rest ow Trixie has packed masters things for him"

" thank you" Draco said to the little House elf who then disappeared with a pop.

Draco climbed into bed _school _he thought how he wished he could like it but no he had to be mean and cold and nasty or his Father would find out and he'd been in trouble _Why cant I just have normal friends like others and not have to believe in this pure blood being better than others crap. _He wounded as he fell to sleep.


	2. past unraveled

**Thank to all that favorite/followed! **

**Im hoping to update every Saturday but it may change or random updates will pop up. Ill try to get at least one update a week but don't hold it against me if I don't :)**

**I have changed someones appearance in this story ( can you guess) when I do I will put on a picture on my profile of what they sort of look like in terms of hair and all that.**

**I hope your enjoying the story so far now im finished with my rant …...**

******Declaimer- Roses are red violates are blue I don't own HP and neither do you ! (im not a poet ever) :).**

* * *

The train pulled up into Hogsmead station. Harry steeped out of his Carriage with hid two best friends either side. His smelt the familiar air and heard the birds in the trees, the chatter of students and Hagrid calling the first years.

"Feels good to be back," Hermione broke the trios silence,

"Yeah it really does," Harry muttered more to his self than the people around him. He stopped walking to take in the simuler scenery a part of him felt guilty for being back here. He no longer had that rush of safety and fun he had the past years coming of the train and into Hogwarts; his home.

"Mate are you coming?" Ron questioned nodding his head to were the girls were walking

"Coming" Harry replied back as he half-jogged upto his friends.

"When do you think we will be allowed to go to Hogsmead I cant wait to get to Honeydukes, I've had barely had any sweets this holiday mums been trying to make me eat more healthy"

"Well you do eat a lot" Harry pointed out trying not to upset Ron

"Yeah but its not like im fat" Ron replied "am I" his eyes widened

"Ron you are certainly not fat" Hermione answered before retuning to her book.

"Oh my god 'mione we haven't even got to Hogwarts and your already reading didn't I tell you on the train to put it down and here you are reading again" Ginny shrieked at her

"I done barely any studying this holiday thanks to you so I need to catch up and if I we don't study how are we going to achieve top marks" Hermione implied in her know-it-all voice. Ginny sighed and turn back to her brother and boyfriend.

"You'd think your would be able to stop her reading Gin is like impossible" Ron chuckled

Ginny laughed with the boys as Hermione glared dangers at all three of them.

* * *

Once up in the castle the three friends made there way to the headmasters office.

"Why do you think he wants to talk to just you" Hermione wounded

"I don't know guys but ill tell you if its important"

" Yeah you know it could be like a life or death thing Ron spat out in between eating a chicken wing. Both friend stared at him. " what?" he asked. With a sigh Hermione told harry the will meet him in the common room and dragged Ron of. Harry walked up a familiar staircase leading to one of the greatest en he knew as he stopped before the door he heard that another person was in there with the professor. Harry knocked on the door "come in" he hared the familiar voice say.

As the raven boy walked in he saw another boy occupying a chair as Dumbledore signed for him to take the other.

Harry looked round at the other person as he sat at it was DRACO MALFLOY !

_why would Dumbledore want to speak with me and Malfoy if its important why would he be here what is he up to? _Harry questioned.

"Now im sure both of you are wondering why I've got both of you her today"Dumbledore informed them

"Too right we are" Draco scowled, as he slumped in his chair.

"Now mister Malfoy … or should I say Potter"

" WHAT" both boys shouted simultaneously as the stood up and scowled at each other.

"Now boys sit down and I will explain" as they sat down Dumbledore continued " You two have supposedly known each other since first year but that is not true you 'He signed to Draco' are actually the son of Lilly and James Potter."

" so that makes me his brother" Draco stated as he turned to Harry

"Twins actually you Harry are 10 minutes older"

" No wounder im more maturer then" Harry boasted. Draco rolled his eyes.

"this has to be a joke im not related to him" Draco cried

" what makes you think i want you as a brother" harry shouted back " You git I bet your already death eater just like your precious Father." And in a matter of seconds harry was hit with Draco's powerful fist on his jaw.

They were soon in a full fist fight not caring they were in front of their headmaster. _Locmoter Mortis _Dumbledore casted locking the boys legs together "now I know you to have had a rocky past but please do act respectfully do you promise" both boys nodded and he took of the curse " now im not forcing you to like each other but I do ask you to try and be civilized so I can talk to you two" they nodded again ad sat back down.

" now I know you wont rember but even as babies you were very close cried when the other cried and not like being out of each others sight. On the night you parents died Draco was with James in the kitchen as he was ill while Lily put Harry to bed. James hid you while he went to fight Voldemort. As you know he could not kill you Harry because of your Mothers love. After falling he hared Draco crying and relised he couldn't touch him ordered Wormtail to take him to the Malfoys."

"If his my brother why doesn't he look like me or my...our parents?" Harry asked looking directly at his headmaster the whole time

" Lucius must of put a spell on him which if you look at him you'll see I have taken it off" Dumbledore answered

Harry looked round at his new brother and noticed his hair has changed to light brown with an auburn tinge and his eyes the same as James' hazel. Draco noticed they both had strong jawlines and athletic bodies thanks to all the years playing quddich. He looked up to the lighting scar that he could not bare.

" is draco even his real name" harry wounerd

" no I think they name you that your real name is actually Alfie Remus Potter now im sure you if you still want to be called Malfoy or not" Draco shock his head " now may I ask what you would like to be called as I know Potter may have to much attison"

"errr" draco thought

" how about Evans" Harry pitched in

" yeah ok" Draco smiled at his new found brother.

"Ok then I will tell the staff and before I forget mister Evens I would like to tell you your this years Headboy" Dumbledore smiled with his blue eyes twinkled

" I am" Draco asked surprised

"Yes your are now I will let you to go before dinner see you then"

"bye sir" they said together and walked out the office.

As they walked Draco broke the silence " im err im really sorry about what I've done"

Harry just smiled as they walked there separate ways.


End file.
